Princess of Mine-Chapter 1: A Stranger Appears
by Jannachii01
Summary: Julio was teased for not having a girlfriend. But then she met a girl that she fell inlove with )) 3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Stranger Appears.

**Writter: I do not own anything! Just borrowing the characters =) Enjoy xD**

After the wedding of Louise and Saito, The reception began and everyone celebrated. Saito approached Julio and said, "Julio, There you are!, I've been looking for you in a decade, where have you been?". "Just having some fresh air" Julio answered."So Julio how's your lovelife?". "Are you stupid?, you already have my beautiful louise already!" Julio stubbornly answered. "Live with it!" Saito giggles. "Damn you". "Well see you tomorrow!" Saito said. "Yeah." After the day of their reception...

"Damn it, Now i'm the only one who does'nt have a girl! With this handsome face, I can't have one! Well i can't blame i'm the stubborn one. I'm also a priest." Julio Giggled. After that he went back to Romalia and greeted by so many girls, but he coud'nt choose one of them that will love him for the real him. He took a walk in the forest for a while and ponder about his lovelife. "Damn it! I'm such a loser in love. Or maybe i can just choose Tabatha, Kirche, Siesta or Montmor-".

A big explosion appeared before him, and saw a girl fighting hounds. A girl that has staff,(Looks like asuna but has blue eyes and golden locks) beautful, sexy, big busts, huge hips and very strong that can change and exquip weapons(like erza scarlet, but her weapons are only heart shaped staff, sword, wand and a secret royal crowned staff for royal families only[Nobody knows about the secret staff yet, and the exquiping weapons and armors]). The Stranger lady very strong but tired and hungry and Julio can notice it. "Woah!, She amazing." The lady was jumping high and doing a summersault and exquiped to a sword and hit the head of the hound. "She can do exquip magic?!, What an amazing girl". Julio arrogantly said. But she was scratched in her right arm and her belly with the other hound, her cloth tore in the scratch part of her body. "Owchiee~" She sqweeked. Julio continued to fight the hounds and finish them all. But the lady was poisoned because of the scratch. The lady collapsed and Julio catch her. "Arigat-" The lady hushingly said while falling asleep. "Shhh, Don't speak princess" Julio whispered gracefully. After the day of the fight...

The lovely lady woke up in a strange room and massaged her eyes, And realized one thing... "Why on earth am i naked?, And where the hell am i?!" The Lady shouted. "Oh so, you're awake huh?" Julio answered while sitting and drinking tea. "Where the hell am i?!, and Why am i naked?!". Don't take it seriously i did'nt strip you". Julio laughed. "A priest can't also do that!" Julio answered again. "Then where's my clothes?!". "Don't shout princess, my maid did that to you. And by the way you're in my 'Holy Mansion'.

"Siesta! where's her clothes?" Julio called. "Coming, Master!". Siesta gave her clothes and the lady grabbed her clothes angrily. But she exquiped to her other cloth to dress herself and kept her newly washed clothes in her inventory. "No need to be stubborn my dear." Julio walk towards her, and leaned closely to her face. "By the way what's your name princess?". "Why would i tell?" The Lady grumptly and evil smiled at him. Julio touched the bed and leaned more closely to her face, their lips are very closed to each other(1 inch space was only left). The Lady pushed him back and told her name.

"My name is Juliet, Juliet Heartfilia(Last name was from Lucy Heartfilia xD). "What a lovely name, Juliet huh?". "And don't you dare come closer to me again that's my weakness". Juliet blushingly said. "I might kiss you back". Her whole face become redder and redder. "Oh, really?" Julio leaned at her again. "Siesta" Julio called. "Yes, Master!, I understand." Siesta went out of the room. After that Julio leaned at her closely. Juliet cannot resist anymore. But she remembered that she didn't kissed anyone yet. She pushed him again and said. "I'm Sorry, but i haven't kissed anyone yet. and i am still unexperienced". Julio began laughing and laughing harder. "S-Seriously? you haven't kissed anyone yet?". Julio laughs, and thenJuliet pouted. "Don't pout like that! Your beauty will disappear". Ok i'm sorry that i've teased you ok?". Juliet was very angry at him and summoned her staff. "W-Well i-im s-s-sorry to be UNEXPERIENCED!". BOOM! A big explosion occured at Julio's room. "I-i-i-i'm v-very s-sorry!". Julio appologized while he was PunInjured xD.

Siesta hurridly went there and too see what's happening. "Master!" Siesta shouted. "It's ok Siesta." While Siesta was helping her master to get up. "Well, he deserved that!" Juliet stubbornly answered back. "Juliet-sama please change into this dress, I bet you're dress is already dirty. "U-uhhm". Juliet nodded. "Where's the changin-". "It's over there Juliet-sama" Siesta cutted her of and she grumply say it to her. "Thank-". BANG! She closed the door stubbornly. "Man! what's with her?!" Juliet pouted. While Siesta was healing Julio with her medical treatments, she was grumpy and Julio can feel it because of the pain. She is rubbing Julio's Injuries. "Aww~!". Julio sqweeked. "U-um, I'm so sorry!". Siesta apologized. "It's ok, Siesta. Can you please call my Princess?". Julio requested. "MASTER?, She jus-". "Shh.. You should'nt be rude to our guests". Julio ordered. "I'm Sorry, Master". She apologized. "Now can you please cal-". "No need to do that...". "Julio, Julio Chesare". "No, i mean't for that maid". HEAD SHOT! Julio feels he was just a commoner after she said that, because it was the first time someone OWNED him because he was a your highness in his whole life!.

"That's rude Juliet-sama, by the way my name is Siesta their servant". Julio still frozed black and white colored in the corner. "Nice to meet you Siesta! seems you're master is in a shock right now." Juliet giggled. And Siesta smiled while Julio is still in a shock. "By the way Juliet-sama why are hiding behind the door?". This dress is kinda' embarrasing". She walk towards them and blushed. She was wearing beautiful pink long dress with white shiny heels ang royal white gloves and her belly sides was showing her sexy curved shape body and her cleavage showing. Julio was amazed and starting to fall inlove with her and he can't take his eyes of old maid came up and said. "The breakfast is ready, Master!". "We'll be right there" Julio answered.

They walk in the dining room and served them with a royal food. Julio was eating in the Master's seat and Juliet was seating beside her. He realized that she was comfortable and has the ettiquette to eat royal foods. He was observing her how she eats and her every movement that she makes. The teenage maids who likes their master was very angry to Juliet, because their master was looking her for years. Juliet realized Julio was looking at her. But she looked at him and returned a cute smile. That she only rarely smile. "OAAHHH!". They we're all amazed, because she smiled. She was always grumpy all the time. Even Julio was amazed because she's beautiful when she smiles. "Why, Is there something on my face?". Juliet touches her faces and look for some dirt if she could look for one. "No, It's just that your cute when you smile." Juliet blushed and her face was burning red. "Stop it, your flattering me!". Juliet blushed. "I'm done with my breakfast, Thank you for everything Julio-kun". She walk towards Julio and kissed him in the cheek. She smiled and walked away.

"Please wait, Juliet-sama". Julio called. "What is it Julio-kun?". "Where do you live? Julio asked. "I'm sorry but, it's none of your business". "Juliet continued while holding her dress to walk properly. "She walks like a princess, right Henry?" Julio asked. "Yes Master!, she really does". "Let's follow her". Julio commanded. Juliet went back in the forest and yelled "What a big d-day!" Juliet sighed and streched her arms. A rabbit walk towards her and sat in her lap. "If only he could be the one who will be my husband!. Wait someone's coming!".

The rabbit ran away and she exquiped her clothes to her usual ones. "GRAAHHH!" Julio kun almost killed her to death. "As expected to my princess". "Why on earth did you attack me?!". Juliet pushed him and trapped him with her sword. "I'm just testing, if you always let your guard off". "Are you stupid?, you almost killed me!". "OPEN!" Julio shouted and hit her with his sword. "Nice defense, princess!" Julio laughed. "Do you really wan't me to kill you? you bastard!" Juliet shouted. "Forgive me!". Julio attacked her but makes sure she's okay and not hurt, He spins her around and gave her a test if she's in a royal family. Only royal families only knew this but he learned this from his master to test them. "Are you ready princess?" Julio asked and smiled seductively. "For what you idiot!" Julio danced with her and as expected she knew the dance and her dancing was very good and flexible. "Wrong!, you're feet must go flawlessly!". Julio was surprissed and she was really a Royal Princess. Juliet pushed him and cried. "What was that for you ba-b-ba-basta-". Julio hugged her and said "I'm sorry princess. For attacking you, and for knowing your privacy". "Julio you idiot, idiot, idiot, idot!". Juliet cried.

"Juliet, do you wan't to come with me?" Julio asked while wiping her tears. "Where to Julio-kun?" Juliet asked. "To meet friends". Julio answered. "Friends?". Juliet wondered. "It must be hard to be in a Royal Family my dear". Juliet gasped. "Y-yo-you knew?!". "Yes but i still don't know where you are from". Juliet pouted. "It's ok you don't have to, and please don't pout you will look like a monster if you did that. "Damn you!" and then Julio giggled. "But i have a request". Julio hesitated to say it from the start but "Juliet, will you pretend to be my fiancee? "EHHH?!" Juliet yelled. "I beg you, please, please!". Julio begged. Juliet want's to, even for real! And when she want's to accept it, she made an excuse that she will just return the favor for what he has done for her. But she already has fallen inlove with him a little. That's why she did accept his request.

"Ok fine, but only this time okay!". Juliet accepted. "Yes, my dear!" Julio giggled. "Will you please stop calling me dear?" Juliet blushed. "But you're already my fiancee!" He giggled. "Do you wan't me to take back what i said to you?". "I'm just kidding my dear". Julio giggled and smiled. "Let's Go, shall we? Juliet demanded. "Phwwwewww" Julio whistled. "Azzurro!" Julio called. "W-w-we are going to r-r-ri-ride here?!" Juliet hid behind Julio. "Found you're 2nd weakness!" Julio laughed. "Shut up! and lets go shall we?!" Juliet shouted. "Yes, Yes" Julio giggled. "J-ju-Julio? C-ca-can you go first?!" Juliet scaredly said. "As you wish my dear!" Julio answered gentlemanly. He grabbed her with care and twist her up and positioned her. "Thank you Julio". she smiled beautifully again. Julio smiled and said "Are you ready my love?". "*GULP*, I don't thin-. WAHHHH!" The dragon flew and flew until it reaches the sky. Juliet hugged Julio tight and tears fell down to her cheek. "Don't cry my dear, look at that!, Come on it's beautiful. Julio amazingly said. "Whe-, Shugoooii!". Juliet gasped. "Wow, It's very amazing Julio!". Juliet gasped again. "It's very beautiful, like you". Julio told her seductively but true. "Here we go again". Juliet flatterdly told him. "Why?, It's true!". Julio exclaimed. "Julio are we there yet?". Juliet asked impatiently. "We're near, my dear". Julio answered.

"Woah!, Julio look down it's the port!". Juliet exclaimed. Saito, Louise, Tabatha, & Kirche greeting them while landing. But there's a mysterious lady that they didn't know who is she. "JULIO!" They greeted. "We're sorry if we are late". Julio apologized. "WE?!". The crowd exclaimed. "JULIOO!, put me down please!" The beautiful lady who was stucked up in his dragon was very pretty and has a unique look. "I'm coming my dear, i'm sorry for not noticing you". Juliet exquiped her clothes into a modest one but her cloth was a long dress, with shiny long gloves but it has an open hole i her gloves that can see her creamy hands.

"You are a lucky loser, Julio!". Saito exclaimed. "What did you say, you Untrained swordsman idiot!". Julio aswered back. "You bastard womanizer!". Saito answered. "You bastard w-wo-womanizer?!". Juliet gasped. "Is it true, Julio?". "Juliet asked with anger. "It's very true, Juliet-sama!". Saito said with an evil smile. "Julio, can you explain all of this!". Juliet demanded. "Juliet why are you so affected? we are just pretending!". Julio whispered. "(Why am i so affected!, we are just pretending, what's happening to me!)". It gave Juliet a headache. Then when the Princess arrived they greeted her but when Queen Henrietta and Queen Charlotte(Tabatha) saw Juliet, they both bowed her head to Juliet and greeted her warmly and royalty. "Goodmorning my lawful Queen". She greeted. "You don't need to bow down my dear, stand up". She ordered. "My Queen?". Julio exclaimed. "She's a queen!". everyone exclaimed. "Goodmorning your highness!". They bowed. "Now, now." Juliet chuckled. "Shall we all now go to the place where we are going?". Juliet suggested. "As you wish Our Lawful Queen!". Henrietta bowed and followed her orders. While their riding carriage. "My Queen, why are you here in this awful place!". Tabatha asked. "Wait, wait, wait". Louise pardoned. "Your majesty can you please intruduce yourself your WHOLE self". Louise suggested with amazement. "Louise Francoise!, that's rude to your highness". Queen Henrietta exclaimed. "No, It's ok." Juliet said with a smile while Julio pouts in the corner, Juliet suddenly realized that Julio is sad and not saying anything, but she continues to intruduce herself and make sure it's loud so Julio can be able to hear her.

"I am Queen Juliet de Tristain Le Albion de Gallia de La Heartfilia. The Queen-of-all-Queens". Juliet modestly, properly and royal like voice". "Holy QUEEN!". Saito exclaimed. All of them was shocked to death, even Julio was shocked. It took years until each of them spoke. "U-um-umm, Are you guys a-a-alright?". Juliet chuckled and giggled. "OFCOURSE, YOU HIGHNESS!, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT US TO DO?!". Everyone shouted. "Guys! you are becoming noisy in there!". The butler shouted. "We're very sorry!". Tiffa apologized. No, no!*chuckles*, May i continue now?". She giggled. "OFCOURES, YOUR HIGHNESS!". everyone shouted. "Thank you.*pause*, I am 17 years old."Same age as me". Julio whispered to himself. "Woahh!" everyone gasped. "Please don't be surprised*giggles*, I know i look like 40's". Juliet laughed. "No Princess, you look like an 6 years old". Julio told her in the corner folding his arms and legs while standing arrogantly in the corner. Juliet blushed. "T-Th-Thank you for your compliment, Julio". Juliet blushed and smiled. "Julio-kun is Juliet-sama really your fiancee?". Kirche asked doubtly. "Fiancee!". Queen Henrietta exclaimed. "Queen Juliet is it true?" Queen Henrietta asked with disagreement. "We are here!". The butler shouted. "B-bu-bu-bu-", " Let's go Queen Henrietta..". "BUT!". "Let's go Queen Henrietta! We still have a meeting to go". Tabatha demanded. "Comingg..". Henrietta said sadly. "Bye, Bye!". Everybody waved. "Shall we now go, princess?". Juliet lend her hand to Julio and Juliet went down carriage. Then Juliet smiled. "Okay, Now we will be separated to each other, partner by partner. It is called "Couples Night" in our world. "Louise and Tiffa will be with me". Saito declared. "What!, That's unfair!". Louise shouted. "It's ok it's 50% time for you and for Tiffa. Louise grumped her face. "Ok now for Kirche, will be with Butler-sama". "Really!, I bet we will get well each other, ~BUTLER-SAMA~~! Kirche while clinged to Butler-sama. "Ok now for the last pair. Julio and your majesty, Queen Juliet!". Juliet blushed and made her face totally red. "Shall we?". Julio smiled seductively.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love and Hate.

**Writter: I do not own anything! =) Just borrowing the characters xD =D**

**Jannachii: Sup Guys~ Janna here~~ =') sorry for waiting in a decade! This is WAY TOO MUCH BETTER THAN THE 1st ONE! So enjoy! ="**

When the others told them that they will be at the city, They actually went spying on them if they really have a relationship. Juliet want's to stay at the sea side, so she went there. Juliet went alone there but she didn't knew that Julio is not along with her because he bought something for her. Julio looked for her and saw her in her long beach dress with a wedge heels and a beach hat.

"Well now i'm contented even thou i didn't saw her exquiped". Julio smiled. Julio approached Juliet and said.

"Flowers for my beautiful Princess". he smiled.

Juliet gasped because he brought her, her favorite flowers. Blue and white roses.

"Y-you brought this for m-me?". Juliet gasped with unbelievable look.

"It's for my lovely fiancee!". Julio smiled.

"Can we walk around the beach Princess?".

"U-um Julio?".

"What is it... my princess?".

"You really don't have to call me as your f-fi-fiancee now, because nobody's around". Juliet blushed.

"You don't really like me huh, Princess?". Julio smiled seductively and leaned close to her. Juliet blushed hardly.

"Ofcourse i do but-". Julio cuts her off while they stopped walking.

"Hehh~, So you like me!~~". Julio seductively smiled and leaned more closely. Juliet was burning very hard while he leans closer to her.

"Juliet". Julio whispered and leaned closely to her.

"You are unexperienced right?". He smiled more and leaned her he held and locked her waist in his arms. And Juliet was speechless.

"Then... let me teach you how to kiss". He touched her cheek using his right smooth and warm palm and kissed her with the fireworks in the sky. She hugged him and placed her arms in his neck and could'nt resist to stop. Julio smiled and continue to kiss her gently and smoothly because he also can't stop to kiss her because of her creamy, soft, warm and unresistable lips that she has.

But the crowd scream and shouted to congratulate them in their unstoppable kiss.

"~CONGRATULATIONS~!". They shouted. Juliet stopped and pushed Julio away from her. "W-when did you guys-?".

"Actually we are spying on you two..". Kirche giggled.

"And we didn't spent time for us to have a date..". Louise sighed.

"But there are thousands of butterflies in by belly!". Tiffa looked down.

"I'm her first kiss". Julio chuckled.

"Really?!" Saito exclaimed with unbelievable look.

"Oh my goodness!, Does it mean you are still a virgin?!". Kirche added.

"Ofcourse i am!". Juliet shouted with embarrasement.

"HEEEEEEEE?!". Everyone added.

"I'm sorry guys but can we excuse ourselves for a while, and stop talking about her privacy?". Julio grabbed her and Juliet blushed more.

"Let's go dear". Julio walked and holds Juliet, Juliet began walking then."Man what's wrong with them?!". Saito groaned.

While walking...

"Um.. Julio, Are you mad?". Juliet looked at his madly handsome face.

"Yes". Julio answered. "W-why?". Juliet asked.

"Because they interrupted us.

"That's All?". She demanded.

That's not THAT'S ALL!". Julio shouted at her. Juliet was scared at him and let her hand let go with force.

"It's ok Julio-". Julio cuts. "You know what?, you are the most sensitive and flirtiest and the worst girl i've ever met!". Julio shouted at her.

Juliet was scared at him and let her hand let go with force. Juliet cried and ran away from him.

"JULIET!, I'm sorry." He said why his voice was diminishing.

Juliet went back to his friends and called. "Guys!, wait for me.". She called while tears falling to her face.

"Oh you're majesty!, aren't you with Julio". Kirche said.

"No, Not anymore!". Juliet told them while wiping her face.

"Juliet-sama, are you crying?". Louise was curiously asked with worriedness.

"Nevermind me, Can you bring me with you to Tristain?". She demanded.

"What!". "But Juliet-sa-". Juliet cuts Louise.

"Please i beg you". Juliet kneels her feet.

"Juliet-sama please stand up! You're a Queen aren't you?". Louise scolded.

"I'm Sorry i'm just-".

"If you insist my Queen, we'll take you there". Saito cuts.

"SAITO!". Louise shouted.

"It's fine Louise, and don't you want to follow the queen's orders?" Saito added.

"Fine...". Louise stubbornly answered.

"Let's go, our ship will be leaving soon!". Tiffa added while running and smiled.

"Coming!". everyone exclaimed altogether.

While in the ship...

Juliet was alone and sad sitting in the corner of the VIP's seat.

"Louise can you talk to Her Majesty?". Saito told her.

"Sure".

Everybody was looking at her while she is approaching Her Majesty. Louise smiled and sat beside Juliet.

"Why are you sad Juliet-sama, did something happened between you and Julio?". Louise added.

After a few seconds, Juliet nodded. After awhile, Juliet began crying loud and hugged Louise and cried harder.

"Juliet-sama". Louise was surprised at first but she hugged her and smiled and closed her eyes saying.

"Don't cry Juliet-sama". Louise tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, Louise". Juliet stop crying and wiped her tears.

When they arrived in Tristain...

Louise and Saito decided to send a letter to Julio, so Julio will not be worried about her. Julio was very worried when she left because of him. He cannot even sleep, eat or do his job being a priest because he has problems. 'BIG ONES'.

"Louise, do you think this is the right thing to do? I bet for sure Julio will come to Tristain for her". Saito explained.

"Yes, this is a 'BIG Problem' but Juliet-sama is our friend right?". Louise added.

"Yes she is". Saito smiled. After awhile, their classes began...

They totally forgot about Juliet's existence when they woke up. Colbert-sensei intruduced a Transfer Student.

"Now class we have a new transfered student". Everyone was excited who will be the new transfered student will be.

"Miss Juliet?". Juliet entered the room with a beautiful and cute uniform suited her for the best. Everyone was surprised and gasped with unbelievable look.

"How Lovely!". They boys shouted with amazement.

"Your Majesty!". Her friends exclaimed.

"You are the transfer student?!". Louise exclaimed.

"It's a long story". Juliet giggled.

~After the class~

Guiche and other boys are flirting with her.

"I'm sure Julio will kill those pea brains if he sees this." Saito sighed.

And Louise and Kirche are not letting them go near with Her Majesty. But when they were arguing. They grabbed Her Majesty and brought her in Louise's Room.

At Louise's Room...

"Thank God!". Juliet shouted with relief.

"Juliet-sama, we-we've been wan..ted to-to ask you... this". They panted.

"Feel free my dear". Juliet smiled.

"What's your abilites, skills and powers". Saito asked, While Tabatha's still reading a book.

"Well start at my abilities.. *Erm, Erm*, My abilities are: To command and talk to animals, Alert Dangers & I think i can do all of your abilities.. I think all abilities.". Juliet Laughed.

Everyone was amazed because of her abilities.

"Next up.. skills. My skills are Swordmanship, Staff Magic, Wand Magic & Royal Magic. She giggled.

Everyone was more amazed.

"Royal Magic, is a magic that Royal Families only has, but it's a secret". Tabatha explained.

"Sorry guys". Juliet apologized and smiled.

"Now for the last but not the least. My powers. These are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and lastly Void Magic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KIND OF EXISTANCE!". Everyone exclaimed very loud and can't control themselves from panicking and shouting like wild animals xD.

"But still, don't have a familiar". Juliet chuckled.

"I will be grateful if i would be your familiar". Saito flirted with her.

"Thank You for you're offer Saito". Juliet laughed. "SAITO? Are you forgetting something?!". Saito angered Louise.

"Nothing at all!". Saito chuckled and sweat droped.

Attention: All the students must be gathered in the assembly area. I repeat, All students must gathered in the assembly area.

"I guess we should go now." Saito smiled.

"Yes, Yes!". They laughed.

At the assembly area...

"What's going on, Anies-san?" Saito asked.

"Julio will be back here tomorrow for a mission, so you should cooperate with him". Anies announced.

"Kyaaaaa~~~!". All the girls screamed for joy.

"Pfftt.. That bastard will be going here huh?". Juliet mumured in her thoughts.

Night time~

"Juliet-sama are you there?". Louise knocked and looked for her in her bedroom full of crampled tissues and boxes, wearing a night gown.

"Yes, Come in!". She gracefully replied while her face swelling like a tomatoe.

"Will Saito get angry?". She ask wiping her tears in a tissue.

"Not at all, Juliet-sama!". She smiled and sat at Juliet's bed.

"About the announcement...".

"Yeah... It was totally freaky". *Blowing her nose*.

"His mission... I think he was about to pick you up Juliet-sama.". Louise sweat dropped.

"How did you know? Are you in Julio's Team?!". She raised her voice (A little, just a little bit!).

"No, no! Not at all!". Sweat more.

"Good". *sigh*

"C-can you sleep here Louise?". She begged.

"Ofcourse your highness". She chuckled.

The Next Day~

"I wan't to sleep MORE~!". She moaned.

"But your majesty we're late!". Louise tried to pull her legs.

"I don't wanna see him...". Tears began falling in her cheeks.

"(Seeing her was pitiful, ofcourse every girl will be hurt for what Julio has done! If Saito does that to me. I'll kill, crush, burn, and torture him to death)". Louise crampled her fists.

"I understand. But Juliet-sama won't Julio just think you're coward and a crybaby for what he has done to you?". She evil smirked.

Juliet thought about it and smiled evily.

...

...

...

*PING!* (Light Bulb) xD

"You are so my BEST FRIEND FOREVER!". Juliet hugs Louise.

Louise gathered her best friends together (Kirche just wanna join but she's not Louise's best friend).

"Come on, let's have a plan". smiled.

"Saito, Tabatha, Kirche, Montmorency, Siesta & Tiffa, Are you ready?". She commanded.

"Aye Sir!". They shouted altogether.

~Campus(Outside)~

Everyone is scattered outside in just one place (Not the whole campus).

"It's been 365 Days Julio isn't here yet". Saito exaggerated.

"Just stick to the plan!". Louise punched him in the face.

"I bet who's gonna win 'The Best Actor/Actress Award". Siesta looked at Juliet, then everybody do so.

They looked at the most charming girl in the school.

Juliet noticed that they we're looking at her, then Juliet blushed.

"I-is there anything wrong?". She asked innocently (Because she didn't heard what Siesta said).

"Nothing you're Majesty!". They chuckled altogether.

"Oh please! Just call me Juliet". She giggled.

"Everyone will know my secret". She whispered.

They covered their mouths and laughed hardly.

But then a loud uproar was heard... It was Julio and Azzurro.

Julio landed safely.

"Sorry for the wait!". Seductive as always.

"Kyyaaaa~!". All the girls screamed.

"Julio-sama are you here for me?".

"Julio-sama i love you!".

"I know you came back for me!".

"No! He came back for me!".

"Julio-sama will you marry me?".

"Sorry girls but i'm taken already. And if there's one girl that i want to marry that's...".

"Me!".

"Ofcourse Julio i'll marry you!".

"I love you so much Julio-sama!".

"It's me!".

"No not you! He'll marry me!.

~Friends P.O.V~

"What a Tea Bag!". Saito smirked.

"It hurts thou". Juliet held her left chest.

"That's it i'm going to him!". Louise shouted.

"No, no, no!". Tiffa pulled her back.

"Stick to the plan~". Siesta said.

"I miss Julio-sama~!". Kirche and Montmorency said in unison.

"STICK TO THE PLAN!". Saito, Louise, Tiffa & Siesta said altogether.

"What's the plan thing?". Juliet eavesdropped.

"A-a-a plan to crush Julio". Louise explained

"You really don't have to-". [cut]

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Oh, finally i saw you milady". Julio smirked.

"Oh Julio! It's you i haven't seen you for such a long time!". She smiled fakely.

They hugged eachother and before they broke the hug Juliet whispered something..

"Why, why did you come hear". She said with a cramy voice like she's going to cry.

"Julio and Juliet already met?". The girl whispered.

"I don't know". The other girl whispered back.

"We'll i'm glad you're here Julio!". She smiled fakely.

"Me too. You're Highness!". He kneeled with one knee and kissed Juliet in her right hand..

"What are you talking about? Juliet comes from a Royal Family?". The girls gossiped.

"Heee?!". They gasped.

"You're a liar Juliet!". The girl shouted.

"What a bitch!". The girl murmured.

Juliet felt her tears rolled down her cheeks. Then her friends felt sad for her.

*SLAP*.

"Is this what you wan't Julio?". She cried.

She ran as fast as she can, away from those evil stares.

"What did you do Julio!". Louise looked at him.

"I wish i didn't just tell it to you!". Saito grabbed his collar.

"Saito stop". Siesta said.

They sent a death glare to Julio as they left.

-MINNA~ CHAPPY 2 DONE 3!-


End file.
